The heat retention of a planar textile structure generally increases with increasing thickness. As thickness of the textile increases, however, resistance to the passage of moisture also increases. This results in apparel that, while warming, can cause the skin to be covered with uncomfortable perspiration. Accordingly, it would be desirable to form apparel from a textile that, while light, is capable of heat retention and transfers perspiration from the wearer.